


【我a】20150901宝宝更博脑洞

by escapeAkarry



Category: escapeAkarry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry





	【我a】20150901宝宝更博脑洞

=恭喜你发现了一个神奇的黑洞

 

=本人lof不再更文，这里大概是更给自己看的（？），什么时候有脑洞什么时候更

 

=看到宝宝自拍我的脑子越想越污我大概是中毒了

 

 

*

 

刚回到家就看到他的鞋子在柜子里整齐摆好，屋内却一点动静都没有。

 

忽然听到快门声，哦，在房间里呢。

 

在门缝看他在书桌前又拍了几张，看手机的时候鼓着脸好似不太满意，小嘴撅起，啧，可爱鬼。

 

待他拍完悄悄走到他身后，“我回来了。”双手环着他撑在书桌上，低头看见他迅速黑掉的手机屏幕，“不能给我看？”

 

“.....不是.....你吓我一跳....”他抬起头望着我，皱起眉头说话语气带有些许责备。

 

就着这个姿势俯身吻上他的小嘴，他竟主动伸手环住我的脖子，我的嘴角不禁上扬想要加深这个吻，谁知他却张嘴咬上我的唇，一股血腥味涌上我大脑，后来才是一阵阵针子般的刺痛感，“.......嘶....”站直身子后听到他一声嗤笑，“咬我还笑？”把他连座椅一同转过面对着我。

 

“谁叫你吓我。”小调皮还伸手捏我的脸。

 

“嗯？是哪个好学生放学回来不写作业在拍照？”他不知道刚刚拍照的过程都被我看到了，五官停顿在一个异常尴尬的表情上。

 

“我我我这要发微博的，我发完了我现在要写作业，你快点出去不要打扰我。”伸手就把我推走。

 

“你哪里不会我教你。”

 

“不用，你快走，我饿了你快去做饭。”

 

“可是我也饿了...是谁昨晚说今天开学要上台讲话所以不让我碰的？嗯...我好饿啊宝贝。”连同座椅把他推到桌沿，饥饿在我体内不断叫嚣，催眠我要立刻吃掉面前的小兔子，伏在他耳边，扑面而来的是他清新甘甜的体香，呼吸越来越急促，他双手抓住我的衣角默许了我的动作，宝贝，真乖。

 

“抱紧我。”我把他抱到书桌上，把他的书收拾好放到一边，不然弄脏了书小奶猫大概要生气好久，把他脱下的衣物都放到旁边的床上，宝宝的头发在脱上衣的时候弄得乱糟糟的，伸手帮他理好，顺手捏了捏他的鼻子，他是我的，真好。

 

亲吻他的每一寸肌肤，他还痒得咯咯笑，我说我不敢用力吻，怕留下吻痕，他说只要不是手脚和脖子，其他地方都可以，宝贝，你太温柔了，我爱你。

 

“宝宝，用手帮我一下。”宝宝的小手很好看，白皙，修长，有点肉，有时候我会忍不住拿着他的小手咬上几口。

 

“嗯。”他轻轻解开我的皮带，解开扣子，拉下拉链，伸手抚上我的性器，一瞬的炽热似乎烫到他，小手抖了一下，最终又鼓上勇气握住柱身，慢慢适应这烫手的温度，随后上下撸动，我伸手抬起他的脸用力吻上他的双唇，吮吸他那香甜的汁液，反复轻咬他似果冻般的樱红双唇，他大概是我吃过最甜的甜点了，他的小手差点包不住我的巨大，却因他灵活的技巧代替了这个不足，房间的温度骤升，他的发角开始染湿，我似乎承受不住眼前这幅美景，不一会儿便在他手上喷发出来。

 

“累不累？”我揉揉他的小手，他把额头抵在我肩上，轻轻摇了摇头，我伸手拉开书桌的抽屉拿出润滑，挤了好些在手上抹到他的穴口，再慢慢用手指送到他体内，刚开始不太适应冰凉的液体进入，肉壁紧紧收缩咬着我的手指，“宝贝乖，放松。”他呼出一口气，我才能进入第二根手指，宝贝的身体太娇嫩，不论多少次，都像是初夜般青涩，好不容易扩张完毕，我把粗长的性器抵在他穴口来回摩擦，他被我撩得浑身发抖，双手环住我把我抱得死死的。

 

“想不想要？”

 

“....嗯....想......”他双腿夹紧我的腰，正努力让我靠他近一点，让我可以进入得更深。

 

“乖。”我慢慢进入，穴口被粗大的性器无情地撑大，周围开始变得通红，他发出一点点难受的呻吟声。

 

“.......唔......疼....慢点......”我知道，我知道的，我怎么忍心让你再痛呢。

 

“不疼，很快，乖。”我伸手抱住他的后脑勺，来回摩挲，安慰他让他没那么难受。

 

一段折腾后两副身体紧紧结合在一起，我开始试着动作，慢慢来回抽插，宝宝的痛苦渐渐被快感所代替，撩人的呻吟声在房里回荡，淫靡的肉体碰撞声令他脸颊染上浅红，润滑剂一点点的从他穴口流出滴到书桌上，每次抽出都会看到一点点嫩肉被翻出，他的双眼早已迷雾朦胧被情欲覆盖，小嘴微张溢出的每个音符都撩得我的心脏痒到极致。

 

“.........啊......唔....啊哈........慢......啊.....慢.....”小可怜已经说不出一句完整的话语，字字带着哭腔令我好不心疼。

 

看到墙壁的时钟显示时间不早了，再不快点的话恐怕宝宝会饿到，便加快速度，使得他承受的冲击越来越大，指尖在我背上想必会留下了一点点的痕迹，最后速度太快，他竟哭了出来，喊我混蛋，滚烫的泪珠在他眼角掉落，对不起，宝宝，都是我不好。

 

书桌的吱呀声变得刺耳，我的脑里出现几道白光，便在他体内射了出来，我停下了动作，只是静静抱着不断啜泣的他，轻轻抚摸他的后背，在他耳边不断道歉，只要他在我面前哭了我就觉得整个世界都塌了，我觉得我此刻就是个十恶不赦的混蛋。

 

“宝宝乖....我错了....对不起...对不起....”

 

“......呜.....我饿了.....我要吃饭......你快去做.....呜.....不然我不原谅你........”哦，天，这个小可爱，只要他不哭，我什么都做。

 

 

*

 

在做饭空闲的时间，我拿出手机打开了微博看到他新发的一条，点开图片看到了他乖巧的发型下无辜的双眼，英气的鼻子下樱红的薄唇。

 

想必我是精虫上脑特么竟然还想再干他一回。

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
